Dr. Veronika Morozova
Doctor Veronika Morozova (also known later on by the nickname of Vertigo) is the sister of the Morozov pair of scientists, working alongside her brother Dr. Anatoly Morozov. The two formerly were part of A22 Enterprises, eventually branching back to their home country of Russia before disbanding their division of A22 entirely and creating the Russian science company known as CHELPRO. The two developed two androids and NULL, who are said to be based off some of their work from A22. Veronika and her brother debuted in Rendered NULL as the forces behind NULL, although the heroes were unaware of their role in the attacks. Veronika was created by to give Anatoly someone to bounce off in his scenes, as well as to try and make the concept less cliche. Doctor Veronika Morozova is the co-founder of CHELPRO and a former head scientist of the Russian A22 division. She worked alongside her brother Dr. Anatoly Morozov to create NULL and various other experiments at CHELPRO, as well being connected to various other experiments. She is uniquely the PR head of CHELPRO, often taking control in conversations. Description Dr. Morozova is average height white woman with white hair and dull blue eyes. She wears a black and white striped shirt under a red lab coat, which is buttoned up, with the exception of the top part. She wears a black and white striped pair of stockings and wears blue heels. Personality Dr. Morozova is the more sociable of the two CHELPRO scientists, although tends to divert off topic or interject while other people are speaking. She is notably more friendly than the cold and threatening-looking Anatoly. She is highly expressive and intelligent and can articulate things fairly well. She has no combat experience. Veronika, like her brother, is somewhat less concerned with how her experiments actually feel. She generally focuses on smaller projects, such as re-energizing NULL with a serum after the use of Solar Flare. Despite this, she has a liking towards cats, of which she and her brother have three of that they look after between work days. She eats breakfast at the lab, having a variety of food she eats from in the cupboard. While Veronika is highly sociable, she is not good at coming up with business agreement. Veronika has more reservations towards who works with them, usually needing to be convinced by her brother. Veronika keeps her sexuality a secret, unsure how her brother would react. Appearances ''Rendered NULL Veronika makes her debut in ''Rendered NULL as one of the creators of NULL, the titular villain. She is seen in several scenes talking to his brother or to Zhen, the head of the Chinese company funding his company. She is mentioned to be behind the creation of the Lion's Den (which created Basil Icarusiot and Bombyx Icarusiot) and the mastermind behind NULL's attacks in the story. The story serves as a introduction to her and her brother, explaining their motives and background in several Fantendoverse characters that had been introduced before. Powers and Abilities Dr. Veronika Morozova has no combat experience, although she is famed for her DNA splicing experiments and leadership role with her brother. Relationships NULL Dr. Anatoly Morozov Trivia *Her first name originates from Greek/Latin and means bringer of victory. Her last name comes from the Russian word for frost. *Veronika's design was partially inspired by Gwen Stacy's look in The Amazing Spider-Man movie. *Anatoly was originally going to be the sole creator of NULL, but to help flesh out his character and make him feel less flat, his sister Veronika was introduced. *Veronika is partially connected to all of the following characters: **Kara Keen - Comes from the A22 Russian division that Anatoly and Veronika was directing. **Basil Icarusiot and Bombyx Icarusiot - Comes from the Lions Den project that Veronika is mentioned to have overseen. **Ethereal - Veronika is mentioned to be behind the serum that Ethereal took for her powers. She was unable to kept under her watch due to laws that would have put her under the jurisdiction of FANT if she kept her under watch. **Unnamed catalyst woman - This character has been hinted at in both Just Like Old Friends (mentioned by Frink when he was traveling through time) and Rendered NULL (mentioned by Zhen as one of the first attempts to create the paid division of heroes who mysteriously vanished). **Two unnamed androids - Mentioned only so far, these androids are mentioned to be Veronika and Anatoly's first CHELPRO branded creations. **NULL - Her ultimate creation so far. Gallery VeronikaMorozov.png|Veronika Morozova's design for Rendered NULL VeronikaMorozovaNewPainted.png|Dr. Veronika Morozova's new design Category:Scientists Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Homosexual Characters Category:World Tournament Category:Summer Dayz Category:Dissecting Sarah